Turbulence Blonde
by Yumii-Chan
Summary: YAOI SasuNaru - Sasuke, pour des raisons financières doit prendre un colocataire dans son nouvel appart'... Le problème est qu'il a laissé le soin de choisir le colocataire à l'alcoolique Tsunade, se retrouvant avec son opposé et partenaire...
1. Amis ?

Genre : Yaoi

Manga : Naruto

Auteur : Yumii-Chan

Couple : Sasuke X Naruto ! Yattah !!

Note de l'auteur : J'ai essayé de respecter un peu plus le caractère de chaque personnage, mais comme je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ils sont surement un peu (voir beaucoup) OOC sur les bords... Gomen nasai. J'espère m'être améliorée pour l'écriture et tout, vous me direz si vous avez lu mes deux premières fics merdiques... hem, sinon j'ai encore du mal avec les lemons, si quelqu'un peut m'aider : hyugahinatachanhotmail.fr. Arigato !

* * *

_Pensées de Sasuke_

_**Pensées de Naruto**_

_Me voilà devant le seuil d'un nouveau départ. Cette demeure est certe beauoup plus modeste que la maison familliale mais au moins, je n'y sentirai plus un goût d'amertume, de tristesse, de colère et surtout, je n'y sentirai plus la présence de ceux que j'ai perdu... _

Le jeune rescappé Uchiwa avait en effet vendu la demeure familliale pour s'acheter une petite villa perdue dans les quartiers les moins fréquentés du village de Konoha... Malheureusement, le manoir où le brun avait grandit perdit de sa valeur suite au très malheureux... "incident" pour ne pas dire "drame" s'y étant en partie déroulé ; l'Uchiwa dût se résoudre à prendre un colocataire. Mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi ? Ah c'est vrai que vous ne vivez pas à Konoha... Bien, il se trouve que la très honorable et respectée Tsunade a un sérieux penchant pour les boisson très très alcoolisée... Mais elle n'a pas besoin de se bourrer pour avoir des idées débiles ; dans le cas de Sasuke, elle prit le premier aspirant Ninja de la génération de celui-ci, dans la liste des noms commençant par un "U"... Il se trouve qu'il n'y a que deux jeunes de leur rang cette année à avoir un nom qui commence par cette lettre et le deuxième est l'opposé diamétral du brun ; le jeune Naruto Uzumaki.

_Mh... pas toute neuve la maison, mais il y a un sous-sol, et ce placard doit être la chambre... Ce trou de souris la cuisine et la chambre de bonne le salon..._

Oui ; le jeune Uchiwa, en plus d'être égoïste, froid, insensible, emmerdant et parfois même blessant, avait aussi des goûts de luxe..

_Bon ben... Le 'tit c... Naruto se mettra dans le lit le moins confortable. Au sous-sol, je vais amménager de quoi m'entrainer..._

Sasuke commença à descendre les diverses armes et les 3 mannequins dans sa future "salle d'entrainement", rangeant soigneusement les katanas sur leur support, les shurikens empilés les uns sur les autres sur un petit socle vertical et enfin, les Kunais dans un petit placard contenant des dizaines de supports pour ces armes, et reposant sur une rangée de tiroirs dont un se fermait à clé. C'est justement dans ce tiroir que le jeune Uchiwa décida de ranger "le" kunai... Le kunai avec lequel Itachi prit la vie de sa mère en l'égorgeant avant de l'avoir violemment jetée sur le sol, lui fracturant le crâne... Ce kunai rappelait au petit frère ces moments horribles que sont ainé lui avait fait revoir encore, et encore ; le traître s'approchant nonchalement vers ses parents, se saisissant brutalement de sa mère puis de son kunai qu'elle lui avait offert pour son passage au rang de Chunin dont il se servit pour lui ôter la vie avant de la balancer sur le plancher comme un déchet. Puis, son père lui fesant lacher prise du kunai à main nue avec une telle rapidité qu'Itachi n'eu le temps de réagir même avec son Sharingan. Malheureusement, ce dernier pût dégainer son katana à temps et transpercer son géniteur avant de le laisser s'éffondrer sur sa femme...

Ces moments, Sasuke les revivait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou touchait cette arme maudite. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à la détruire. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il se sentait comme attiré et à la fois horrifié du kunai.

L'Uchiwa en sueur et haletant comme s'il sortait d'un affreux cauchemard ouvrit subitement les yeux avant de jeter l'arme au fond du tiroir et de fermer à double tour celui-ci. La clé quant à elle, le jeune brun la mit en lieu sûr (autrement dit, un endroit où n'ira pas son colocataire) ; dans la salle de bain, au dessus de l'armoire à pharmacie.

Pas encore bien remis de ses émotions, Sasuke alla se coucher sur son lit, croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et ferma ses beaux yeux sombres. Le silence, le calme...

_ahhh... enfin un peu de serainité... mh ? C'est quoi se souffle chaud ? -ouvre les paupières- _

Une petite tignasse blonde souriante se tenait juste au-dessus du brun, qui se releva brusquement sur ses coudes.

- Oye ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

- Naruto... tss... Usuratonkachi ! Je sais qui tu es !!

- ah ? ...Sasuke ?!

- Quoi "Sasuke ?!", dit-il sur un ton arrogant et imitant son partenaire. Bien sûr Sasuke !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Teme ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?! J'habite ici déshormais !

- Tsunade-obaachan me l'avait pas dit... "Suspense", qu'elle m'a répondut... tss vieille peau...

- ...Avec ses foutus trips j'me retrouve avec toi...

- ouais elle ab... J'dois le prendre comment, ça ?!

- Comme tu veux... dit nonchalement l'Uchiwa se recouchant dos à son ami.

- SASUKE !! hurla Naruto en secouant le brun.

Lorsque le blondinet se calma ou plutôt... lorsque son camarade le calma, ils commençèrent tous deux à déballer leurs affaires et à les "ranger"...

L'enfant-Kyubi jetait en boule les vêtements dans son placard, tandis que le brun les pliait soigneusement et les empilait.

_tsss... pourquoi lui ?_

_**Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout, l'autre ? ça va lui prendre trois heures...**_

- Hey, abrutit, t'es dénué de savoir vivre et de notion de rangement ?

- ...dénuquoi ?

- en bref ; pourquoi tu les range pas normalement, comme tout le monde ?

- Comme toi tu veux dire.

- Ouais c'est pareil !

- Sasuke, t'es pas le centre du monde !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Naruto balança le caleçon, qui ressemblait plus à une boule de vieux tissus, qu'il tenait dans sa main sur son colocataire.

- WAARG ! Usuratonkachi !!

- héhéhé... MPFf!! Dobe ! hurla le blond à moitié étouffé par le kimono noir que le brun lui avait envoyé de toute ses force sur son visage d'ahuri heureux.

En moins de deux minutes, une véritable bataille de boules de vêtements avait éclaté, ce qui amusait énormément Naruto mais aussi... Sasuke ! Oui, Sasuke avait rit ! Certe pas très fort mais il avait rit !

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire ! dit le surexcité, un large sourire aux lèvres montrant ses belles canines, entre deux paires de chaussettes esquivées.

- hmm ! Profites-en bien, ça n'arrivera plus jamais !

- J'ai découvert une chose aujourd'hui ; Sasuke est un être humain qui peut rire, avoir mal, être énervé et peut-être même un jour il nous prouvera qu'il peut pleurer !

- N'y pense même pas !

- On verra bien... BOUARF!! Hey! C'est déloiyale ! On avait dit pas les chaussures !

- TU avais dit...

- 'spèce de...

* * *

Essouflés, les deux amis tombèrent chacun sur son lit respectif, les bras écartés. 

- Pourquoi tu rit pas plus souvent ? Tu pourrais au moins sourire...

- Hm ! Je... n'aime pas rire c'est tout.

- tss t'es toujours si froid, on dirait un robot ! T'as aucune expression !

- Ca ne te regarde pas !!

- Quoi ?! Ca va pas t'arracher la bouche de me dire pourquoi t'es comme ça !

- J'ai toujours été comme ça !

- Menteur ! dit Naruto en se redressant sur son lit, dos au mur.

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux, un peu surpris, et s'assit à son tour sur son lit.

- Je te regardait quand on était petit... J'étais jaloux de toi... Non seulement tu étais aimé de tous et premier de la classe mais en plus, tu avais une grande famille...

- ... le brun prit un air triste et grave

- Et puis toi, quand tu te blessais, ton frère te portais et tu riais avec lui et...

- Ne... coupa l'autre jeune homme.

- ...?

- Ne parle pas... de cet enfoiré... devant moi !!!

Ces derniers mots, Sasuke les hurla en frappant le mur du côté de son poing, fixant le sol, les yeux encore plus ténèbreux que d'habitude.

- Sasuke...

- Je ne ris plus parce que...

- ...

- ...parce qu'il était le seul avec qui je riais ! Parce que chacun de mes rires, c'est lui qui les provoquait ! Parce que rire me rappelle combien il jouait bien la comédie ! Le frère parfait toujours là pour moi... C'était des conneries !!

- ...je... je suis désolé...

- Un jour... il le paiera... Il paiera pour la mort de mes parents... Il paiera pour m'avoir fait croire qu'il serait toujours là pour moi... Il paiera pour m'avoir regardé froidement tomber de désespoir à ses pieds, dans le sang de nos parents qu'il a fait coulé !

- Sa...

Naruto remarqua les petites gouttes tombant sur le parquet, sous les mèches corbeau de son ami. Il prit un air de compassion, se leva et traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaientt pour aller s'assoir aux côtés de l'Uchiwa tremblant.

- Je suis désolé... pour ton frère, ta famille et... pour avoir réouvert des plaies... Gomen

- ...

Malgré ces paroles si sincères, le brun restait silencieux, à bout de force.

- ...mh... allez ! Tu as faim ? Je vais faire des ramens !

- q... Sasuke releva sa tête humide, un peu surpris par le fait que son colocataire soit toujours de bonne humeur et souriant en toutes circonstances, bien qu'il remarqua que ce sourire là était un peu forcé et plein de compassion, peut-être même un peu de gêne.

- Tu as dit que tu allais lui faire payer ? Il faut bien que tu ais des forces, et pour ça, moi je ne vois rien de mieux que les ramens d'Ichiraku mais... mmmh j'ai pas très envie de sortir et toi tu n'es pas en état alors de bon ramens instantanés feront l'affaire, ne ?

- ...Naruto...

- Regarde-moi ! J'en mange tous les jours et je suis un ninja exceptionnel !

-... tu es en effet exceptionnellement idiot... répondit l'Uchiwa en sèchant ses larmes.

- Q... Temeeeee !!

- mh ! lacha le brun, en se levant et en souriant hautainement comme à son habitude.

_**Il va mieux... ahhh ça me soulage...**_

_Tsss... Comment fait-il pour me faire aller mieux même quand je suis à bout ?!_

- Je suppose que tu es plutôt content..

- e ?

- tu...tu as vu que le Sasuke froid et insensible pouvait aussi rire et pleurer, aujourd'hui...

Un petit sourire s'ésquissa sur les lèvre pâles de Sasuke, tandis qu'un large et heureux sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Naruto, progressivement.

- Et sourire aussi !

* * *

- J'y crois pas... Dans ton sac il y avait 10 pots de ramens instantanés ?! 

- Bah ouais on sait jamais !

- pff... si on cherche dans le dictionnaire le mot "idiot", chuis sûr qu'on y trouve ta photo.

- Bah on cherchera un jour. On en profitera pour chercher la tienne à "glaçon".

Naruto sortit deux des nombreuses boîtes de ramen de son sac et en tendit une à son ami qui fit une petite grimace.

- Bah, t'aime pas ?

- Disons qu'à force de te voir en engloutir 10 bols d'affilé en mangeant comme un porc... Je commence à avoir ce repas en aversion...

- haah...haaha ! Gomen, dit le renardeau en riant, un peu gêné. Mais tu me comprendras quand tu y goûteras. Allez, tiens !

Puisque son camarade insistait en lui secouant légèrement la boîte sous le nez, le brun la saisit, se disant qu'il lui devait au moins ça et que peut-être il y reprendrai goût.

- Voilà ! Héhé ! Je tenterai de me retenir de manger n'importe comment.

- Tu devrais aussi en manger moins ; ça va t'alourdir pour les entrainements...

- Tu veux pas m'empêcher de respirer aussi ?! Et puis, quels entrainement ? demanda-t-il en fesant chauffer de l'eau

- Après chaque repas je m'entraine au moins 1 heure, tu le fais pas ?

- ...

- ... 'pour ça que t'es le dernier de notre génération...

- Hey ! chuis pas le dernier !

- Ouais mais Ino ça compte pas ! Elle est pas VRAIMENT une ninja...

- mh... c'est sûr que si elle passait moins de temps à s'occuper de son apparence et de toi...

- Et c'est sûr que toi si tu passais moins de temps à t'empiffrer et à faire des conneries...

- J't'emmerde...

- Moi aussi je t'adore, en tout cas, après le repas, tu vas venir t'entrainer avec moi aussi !

- Hey ! Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu es faible, que tu es dans mon équipe par concéquent tu affaiblis le groupe et parce que je te BALAFFRE si tu refuse !!

- Euh... Pas d'autres arguments ?

- Tu feras ce que je te dis, Naruto !

- ...

- ...désolé d'avoir crié...

- ...woooow ! Déjà que j'étais surpris de te voir perdre ton sang froid pour si peu et voilà que tu t'excuse ! Quand je vais raconter ça à... AIE! Méchant !

- (le poing en feu) Tu ne diras ça à personne...

- Mais...

- Personne ! (regard noir)

- Ook..ook... hem... Bon ben l'eau est chaude, passe ta boîte.

- Tiens, je vais chercher les baguettes.

- Pas la peine ! Regarde, y'en a sur le côté des ramens, dans un plastique. En fait, c'est pour pique-niquer mais comme les piques-niques seul c'est pas mon truc, je les mange à la maison. Voilà, tiens, dit le blond en tendant la boîte à Sasuke.

- Merci.

* * *

- Allez, Usuratonkachi ! Relèves-toi ! 

- Saaaasukeee... Chuis à bout, laisses-moi mourir en paix...

Naruto, effondré sur le sol tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis que son ami, lui, essayait surement de le tuer en lui fesant subir un entrainement intensif dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

L'Uchiwa, lui, n'avait aucun problème ; les entrainements n'étaient pour lui simplement qu'un exercice de base pour ne pas perdre la main mais son camarade en crachait ses trips.

- Je t'avais dit de t'arrêter après la huitième portion... si je n'avais pas mangé le dernier ramen, tu l'aurais prit !

- Faut-JAMAIS-gâcher-la-nourriture ! C'est sacré !

- tss... C'est ça... En attendant, regardes-toi ! Tu rampe au sol telle une limace !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la limace ?!

- Je sais. Allez ! Relèves-toi, je vais t'apprendre à esquiver mes techniques de Katon !

- Par pitié Sasukeee !

- Pas de pitié !!

Et les 6 mois suivants, chaque jour, après chaque repas, le beau brun ténèbreux faisait subir le même sort à la belle mais légèrement simplette progéniture de Yondaime.

* * *

Après ces 6 longs et difficiles mois, Naruto s'était visiblement musclé ; il avait des abdos plus prononcés, un visage plus fin, des bras plus puissants, des jambes plus agiles, et bien sûr, un détail qui n'avait (bizarrement) pas échappé non plus à Sasuke, des fesses plus fermes... 

L'enfant-Kyubi ne s'était pas seulement fortifié son corps, mais il était aussi plus mature, sauf lorsqu'il était avec son meilleur ami, là, c'était un véritable gamin. D'ailleurs, Sasuke aussi se lachait plus lorsqu'il était avec lui ; il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il pouvait rire sans penser à son frère. ...En y repensant, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il pouvait rire tout court.

Cependant, Naruto, égal à lui-même, avait trouvé le moyen de blesser son colocataire lors d'un entrainement aux shurikens. Non, ils ne se battaient pas. Non, Sasuke n'était pas la cible. Naruto avait seulement eu la bonne idée, pour frimer, de se bander les yeux... Résultat : un brun blessé à l'épaule gauche et un blondinet s'en voulant à mort, courant dans tous les sens, pleurant, et se broyant sa petite tête or pour trouver une solution.

- Usuratonkachi ! C'est rien ! Calmes-toi et vas juste prendre les affaires dans l'armoire à pharmacie !

- aahhh ! Ou...Ouii ! Je... je vais faire ça ! B...Bouges pas !

- Où tu veux que j'aille...

Le beau p'tit blond couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait, manquant de tomber une bonne dixaine de fois dans les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec une telle force qu'elle failli céder et tenta d'ouvrir la petite armoire à pharmacie.

- Kusoooo ! 'Tain de porte de mes deux qui s'ouvre paaaas ! Allez !!

Il bourrina si fort sur la pauvre porte blanche qu'il la fit trembler, fesant tomber à ses pied une clé.

- oh? ...Ahah! Peut-être qu'elle sert à ouvrir c'te foutue armoire à pharmacie ! Ah? Ben non il n'y a pas de serrure... Merde ! En fait la poignée se tourne dans l'autre sens...

_**"Naruto... Cherche à "abrutit" dans le dictionnaire ; tu y trouveras ta photo..." **_

- 'tain Sasuke ! Même quand t'es pas là, tu te fous de ma gueule ! T.T

Un rouleau de bandage, un désinfectant et du coton à la main, Naruto descendit soigner son ami, prenant aussi la clé qu'il avait trouvée.

Au sous-sol, le brun avait enlevé son habituel haut bleu avec le blason Uchiwa au dos, couvert de sang, et constatait les dégâts.

_Mh, ça va, ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure, c'est juste que ça saigne beaucoup à cet endroit-là... Naruto par contre va en faire trois tonnes..._

- Sasukeee ! Je vais te soigner, ne meurs pas !!

- ..._ qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

- Pourquoi tu as enlevé ton haut ?! Le sang va encore plus couler !

- Mais j'ai rien. J'ai connu pire. Souviens-toi de notre toute première mission, contre Zabuza et le type masqué.

Rien qu'à se remémorer son meilleur ami couvert d'aiguilles, agonisant après l'avoir protégé, et lui tombant dans les bras, Naruto eu un grand frisson. Ce jour là, la peur fut tellement grande, il avait bien crut que l'Uchiwa était vraiment mort...

- ...Arrête de parler de ça !

- AIE ! Hey ! Baka ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?! Ca pique c'te saloperie de désinfectant...

- Meuh c'est qu'il est douillé le Sasuke-chaaan ! Héhéhéhéé!

- Pff! Je ne suis pas douillé ! Je... Je suis surpris !

- D'accord d'accord... J'ai compris : attention, Sasuke, je m'apprête à remettre du produit qui pique sur le coton... Attention à présent, je l'approche de ton gros bobo et je le ...

- AIE !!

- Tu étais prévenu, non ?

- J'te hais, j'te hais, j'te hais, j'te hais, j'te hais, J'TE HAIS !!

La séance de torture terminée pour Sasuke, Naruto lui enroula le bandage, passant la l'épaule gauche, descendant sous les omoplates, faisant le tour de sa taille plusieurs fois et retournant sur son épaule blessée, serrant ni trop fort ni pas assez.

- Eh bah voilà...

- mmh...

- ...tu es énervé ?

- mh...

- ...Sasuke ! Déjà que je m'en veux de t'avoir fais ça, si en plus tu boude ! _**Hop là ! Technique ultime des yeux de cocker battu!**_

- ... _Raaah ! L'enfoiré ! C'est déloyale ce qu'il fait ! S'il croit m'avoir... comme... ça... Kuso ! _

- Sasukeeee...!

- ... Je ne suis pas faché, c'est bon...

- Yattah !

_**Uzumaki : 1 **__** Uchiwa... 0 !!**_

_Il a gagné cette fois mais..._

- Au fait, Sasuke ...

- Huh ?

- J'ai trouvé cette clé au dessus de l'armoire à pharmacie, elle ouvre quoi ?

Le blond sortit la clef de sa poche orange et la plaça devant le nez de son camarade qui ouvrit de grand yeux, serra les poings et cacha ses yeux derrière ses mèches corbeau.

- tu... Tu n'étais pas censé la trouver...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette clef ?

- ...Un endroit que ni toi ni moi ne devont ouvrir.

- Et quel est cet endroit ?

- Naruto !! Ca ne te regarde pas !!

Le jeune homme en question eu un hoquement, puis pris un air un peu gêné et triste, fuyant le regard de l'Uchiwa.

- Ha...Hai. Désolé. Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas.

- ...

L'enfant-démon se leva et regagna leur chambre commune, laissant un Sasuke culpabilisant assis sur le sol, une petite et futile clef devant ses genoux.

_Je me suis encore emporté... A croire que je suis incapable de me contrôler !_

Après avoir entendu une porte claqué à l'étage, le brun hésita un peu avant de monter à son tour.

Devant la porte de la chambre, Sasuke s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot. Bien qu'il n'entendait pas vraiment bien de là où il était, il perçut l'essenciel ;

- Sa...Sasuke me déteste... Je suis un boulet pour lui ! Il le dit lui-même... Je le blesse physiquement et moralement... Sasuke a raison, ses affaires ne me regardent pas... mais je veux en savoir toujours plus sur lui... Il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me le dire...

Le jeune Uchiwa qui, à ces paroles, se sentait brisé de l'intérieur, ouvrit la porte et se faufila près de son ami larmoyant sur son lit tellement furtivement que le blondinet ne l'entendit même pas.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit de son ami et lui posa une main froide sur le dos, il put sentir un léger sursaut de surprise de la part de Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna sur les coudes, regardant son colocataire avec des yeux tellement tristes, tellement profonds, tellement brillants à la lumière de la lune, qu'ils faisaient fondre le brun sur place.

- Sa...Sasuke...?

Celui-ci essuya les larmes de l'enfant-Kyubi d'un doigt, ne supportant pas de voir ses beaux yeux azur noyés dedans.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré... Vraiment désolé...

- Tu... m'as entendu ?

Un hochemant de tête lui répondit

- ...Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... Surtout à cause de moi...

- Sasuke... Gom-

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, son ami le fit taire en lui déposant délicatement son index sur la bouche, demandant pardon du regard.

- Chut... pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Je suis le seul fautif... Je suis désolé...

L'Uchiwa fit glisser son doigt, encore sur la bouche du blond, sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de descendre sa main sur son menton, l'attirant légèrement vers lui. Avec cette même main, il repoussa les quelques mèches or lui cachant la vue de ce visage angélique.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto, et dans un murmure, lui prononça les mots "Je t'aime", provoquant chez son "ami" de grands frissons. Le coeur de ce dernier battait la chamade, mais lorsque Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, pourtant, il se sentit plus léger... Comme une bouffée d'air après avoir été en apnée pendant si longtemps...

L'Uzumaki pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du beau brun dans sa nuque, châtouillant, et rassurant. Uchiwa se décolla un petit peu du cou où il était logé pour embrasser les lèvres douces et sucrées qu'il avait caressées auparavant.

Un baiser chaud, brûlant même... Devenu rapidement langoureux; ce fut Sasuke qui fit le premier pas, puis alongea Naruto sur le lit, celui-ci accroché à son cou, gémissant de temps en temps. Le "blessé" quitta au bout d'un moment la cavité bucale de son partenaire pour se reloger entre son cou et son épaule, mordillant, lèchant, et suçotant sa peau douce, comme pour laisser une marque de son passage, alertant tout le monde que l'ange blond appartient à M.Uchiwa. Cet "ange" en question n'avait apparemment rien contre, vu les gémissement aigus et cassés que ça lui provoquait...

Tandis que Sasuke retirait un à un les vêtements de son amour qui les séparaient, sans enlever sa tête du creu chaud de son cou, Naruto, une main tremblante de désir dans la masse de cheveux sombre, baissa légèrement sa tête à la hauteur de l'oreille du brun, pour lui murmurer dans un soupir "Sasuke... moi aussi... je t'aime".

Cela surpris et rendit fou de joie le beau ténèbreux, et le futur Hokage le senti lorsqu'il s'intérompit brusquement dans chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, puis, se ressaisit, se décontracta à son tour et continua...

* * *

Naru : J'te haaaiiis ! 

Auteur : ahhh Désolée, je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on fasse des fics SasuNaru et...

Naru et Sasu : Pourquoi t'as censuré le meilleur passage ?!!

Auteur : ...

Sasu : Yumii-chaaaan... T.T

Auteur : Désolée, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous l'auriez eu mais...

Sasu & Naru : Mais ?!

Auteur : mais... je sais pas écrire les lemons...Sniff... mais un jour j'y arriverai ! Et ce jour là, vous allez connaitre la fureur de la perverse fan de Yaoi !

Sasu : ...

Naru : ...

Auteur : Mouahahaaa ! Vous allez pas dormir une seule minute ! Vous serez dispensés de missions jusqu'à ma mort !!

Sasu : Mon dieu...

Naru : Qu'allons-nous devenir...?

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Les portes ont des oreilles

Les rayons du soleil entrant lentement dans la chambre des deux amants venaient éclairer le joli visage souriant de satisfaction de Naruto, se reposant sur le torse de Sasuke, dont la pâleur n'était que plus accentuée par cette luminosité du matin. Ces méchants signes du jour vinrent réveiller le beau blond qui ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux azur puis les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la blancheur de la peau (qui sentait si bon, qui était si chaude, si douce, si rassurante) sur laquelle il se reposait.

L'enfant-Kyubi, se leva brusquement, se rendant alors compte d'où il se trouvait, avec qui il était, et de violents souvenirs de sa turbulente et chaude nuit lui revinrent de force, certains faisant plus mal à la tête que d'autres... Mais non, Naruto ne regrettait rien, absolument rien ! Il baissa les yeux vers l'élu de son coeur, l'air attendrit par le spectacle auquel lui seul, surement, avait pu assister ; un beau Sasuke, dormant paisiblement, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et où l'on devinait un léger sourire.

A ce moment, Sasuke geignit, dans son sommeil, appela le beau blond dont la chaleur dans ses bras lui manquait. Il fit une moue boudeuse, leva un bras et à tâton, ramena près de lui son partenaire, retrouvant sa serainité.

Naruto se relogea alors au creu de son cou pour mieux sentir sa douce odeur, une main sur son torse nu, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Après une bonne demi-heure, le brun deigna se réveiller et trouva au-dessus de son visage endormi une petite bouille marquée de 6 moustaches qui, elle, était resplendissante.

- Ohayo, Sasuke !

- hmm...

L'Uchiwa se retourna dos à son amoureux, qui trouva ça vexant... très vexant... énervant même !

- ...Sasuke !! Tu es toujours le même ! Regarde-moi, enfoiré !!

Le garçon blond, frustré, tapait légèrement le brun et le secouait de temps à autres.

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes à martyriser ce corps pâle qui lui avait pourtant procuré tant de plaisir la nuit dernière, Naruto déçida finalement de laisser tomber et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuné en boudant un peu.

Un pied dehors, deux, on se met debout et... BOUM le petit simplet tomba.

Le beau brun enquiquineur deigna enfin se retourner pour constater que son amant était au sol.

- Hey, Usuratonkachi, Dieu t'as donné deux jambes, y'a bien une raison quand même.

- Je t'emmerde...

- ahh... Cherche le mot "boulet" dans le dictio...

- Je sais on y trouvera ma photo !! Ca te dis pas de m'aider un peu, non ?

- hmmm... non.

- Sasukeee ! dit le magnifique blond sur un ton et d'un regard suppliants à vous faire fondre.

_ARG ! La technique spéciale !_

_**Héhéhé...**_

Le bel apolon Uchiwa, bien que rougissant, prit l'expression que tout le monde lui connaissait ; "t'es-trop-con-je-te-suis-supérieur".

- hm bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ...j'ai mal

- mal où ?

- ...

- Usuratonkachi si tu ne me dis pas où tu as mal je...

- Aux reins...

Une belle couleur rouge vint teinter le visage bronzé de Naruto qui se préparait psychologiquement aux remarques de celui qui était la cause de son mal et son incapacité à se mouvoir. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son "ami" comme un gamin de 3 ans qui bouderait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, ne savais plus trop où se mettre, même s'il savait que Naruto lui en voulait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorablement mignon comme ça, nu sur le sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger et une expression qui, bien qu'en colère, restait kawai. Qui n'aurait pas quelques idées mal placées ? Pourtant il sentait bien que s'il l'approchait, l'Uzumaki de ses rêves le grifferait... (Les hommes sont quand même excités par les partenaires au caractère fort, malhaurausement pour ce pauvre Uchiwa...)

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de son amant au sol pour l'aider à se relever. Comme prédit, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et tapa la main qui s'apprêtait à agripper son bras musclé.

- 'Me touche plus jamais, animal !!

- Mais je vais t'aider à te remettre debout !

- C'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état-là ! En plus comme par hasard, on a une mission aujourd'hui !

- C'était pas prémédité...

- Ouais...

_**C'est vrai, c'était pas prémédité, mais qui aurait put résisté à ton visage innocent remplit de larme ? Personne ! Naruto, as-tu seulement conscience de ta beauté et de ton pouvoir d'attraction ?!**_

_Je le hais pour ça mais regardez-le ! Regardez comme il a l'air vexé et confus ! Salaud, je suis sûre que tu le fait exprès ! ...ahh ! mais je lui ai dit de ne pas me toucher !! Aïe ! Bobo aux reins ! Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout lui ?_

Sasuke prit le bras de Naruto, le mis autour de son cou puis se releva en supportant son amant. Malheureusement pour le brun, les muscles que l'ahurit s'était formé pesaient lourd et ça se lisait sur son visage pourtant si inexpressif d'habitude.

- heeu... Sasuke, ça va ?

- hmpf ! Oui !

Il laissa tomber son fardeau sur le lit, puis alla lui chercher de quoi manger après avoir enfilé son éternel pantacourt blanc.

* * *

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dormit jusqu'à midi trente (normal après une nuit aussi agitée...). Il décida finalement de lui préparer des ramens. Bah, ça devait pas être si compliqué ! Si Naruto y arrivait, pourquoi pas lui ? 

_**Alors... qu'y a-t-il de marqué sur la boîte... "Faites chauffer de l'eau, ouvrez la boîte de Ramen Instantané, puis ajoutez l'eau. Itadakimasu !". Héhé ! Rien de plus simple ! Alors... Caserole : Ok ! Eau : Ok ! Ramen : Ok ! Plaque chauffante : Ok ! **_

-...

Sasuke, une caserole d'eau dans une main et une boîte de Ramen Instantané dans l'autre, restait planté comme un piquet devant la plaque chauffante, il devait se l'avouer : jamais il n'avait sut comment utiliser cet ustensile de cuisine si compliqué...

Il tourna un bouton, et attendit que la caserole remplie d'eau qu'il avait posé sur la plaque du fond chauffe.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

- Sasukeee !! retentit la voix plaignante de Naruto depuis la chambre. J'ai la daaaaalle !

- Ouais... Mais ça chauffe pas l'eau !

- T'as tourné le bouton ?

- Bah oui, chuis pas con !

- Mais t'as mis la casserole sur la bonne plaque au moins ?

- ...

Le brun toucha la plaque vide et la trouva brûlante.

-...évidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ?!

- Un beau brun de mauvaise fois... !

Sasuke gromela quelques insultes à sa propre intension, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et mis l'eau sur la bonne plaque.

5 minutes plus tard, il apporta le repas au grand souffrant esclave de son estomac.

- Itadakimasu ! hurla presque Naruto un ravissant sourire au visage faisant se dire au brun que même s'il avait galéré avec la nouvelle technologie, cela valait le coup puisqu'il pouvait contempler le visage illuminé de son amour en retour.

- Hai, Itadakimasu (Oui, bon appêtit)...

Le blond se jeta sur les nouilles et les avala en 5 secondes.

- Nyaaah ! J'y crois pas ! C'est trop bon les rameeen ! En plus c'est Sasuke-chan qui les a fait !

_**"S...Sasuke...Chan" ?!**_ Ces mots retentirent dans la tête de Sasuke, rougissant tellement qu'il pouvait faire concurrence à Hinata, et s'étranglant avec son bouillon.

- Ca va pas, Sasuke ?

- (tousse) Si, si ! Hem ! C'est juste que le "chan" m'a... comment dire... surpris.

- oh ? Aha ! Désolé, mais en t'imaginant faire la cuisine... C'est venu comme ça.

- Rah ça va !

Naruto explosa de rire devant un brun tout aussi rouge que gêné, puis reprit légèrement son sérieux en fixant sa boîte vide.

- Mais... Ca me fait très plaisir que Sasuke m'ait préparé à manger et s'occupe de moi...

L'Uchiwa le regarda dans les yeux, touché, mais aussi surpris : il se rendit compte que jamais il ne s'était occupé d'autrui comme il le faisait avec son partenaire. Ca l'effrayait un peu, et il avait peur que ça vienne empiéter sur son envie de vengeance. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait ce visage parfois immature, d'autres fois déterminé, toutes les pensées négatives de son esprit se dissipaient. Oui, la nuit dernière, il avait avoué à Naruto qu'il l'aimait, et franchement, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais lorsque l'élu de son coeur lui répondit que lui aussi, il s'était sentit si bien, apaisé, en sécurité...

Naruto avait apaisé le coeur souffrant et sombre de Sasuke, il calmait ses blessures qui le torturaient depuis si longtemps. Et pour tout ça, le jeune Uchiwa lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ayant encore le goût de ramen, et lui tint le cou en le caressant et pénétra de la langue brûlante la cavité bucale de son amour.

Le beau brun n'avait plus qu'une envie : rendre Naruto heureux, tout en restant à ses côtés.

Ce sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentit ni l'un ni l'autre les envahissait et leur procurait une douce et infinie chaleur dans tout leur corps, et tous deux savaient qu'elle ne s'éteindrait jamais.

* * *

- Sasuke-kuuuun ! Narutooo ! Je suis là !! 

Une fille légèrement hystérique aux cheveux roses et à la tenue rouge, sur le pont de leurs habituels rendez-vous d'équipe, ajitait les bras afin d'attirer l'attention de ses deux coéquipiers qui, pour Naruto, marchaient lentement.

_**Comment ne pas te remarquer, Sakura...**_

- Naruto, tu es bien lent ! Sasuke-kun est trop gentil de marcher à ton rythme, mais vous êtes en retard !

- aaahh ! Désolé Sakura-chan, mais... J'ai eu un petit accident, je suis tombé et j'ai du mal à marcher.

- Vraiment, Naruto... s'exaspéra la kunoichi.

- De toute façon, dit Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard et on l'attend pendant trois heures à chaque fois.

- Qui est toujours en retard ? dit une voix derrière les deux gaçons.

Kakashi, un livre du "Paradis du batifolage" à la main, saluant de l'autre, arriva dans un nuage de fumée blanche, accroupit.

- 'Yo, les jeunes !

- Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-sensei.

- Comme d'habitude, hein Sasuke ?

- ...

- héhé, bon alors, Naruto est invalide ?

Naruto, un peu gêné regarda le ciel, mis une main derrière sa tignasse blonde et se frotta la tête.

- Désolé !

- Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde, et de toute façon, aujourd'hui, la mission est de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne chez Ino.

Les trois jeunes ninjas furent surpris de l'objet de cette mission.

- Haha ! Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation alors je vais vous expliquer : Ino est persuadée que quelqu'un l'espionne.

- Qui voudrait espionner Ino-la-truie ?

- Hey, grand-front, je crois que ça paraît évident, non ?

L'équipe 7 se retourna vers la jeune blonde.

- Comme Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru et Choji sont partit en mission, il n'y a plus personne pour me protéger et je suis sûre qu'un pervers m'espionne !

- Ino, pourquoi un pervers t'éspionnerait ?

- Mais parce que, Sasuke-kuuun, je suis tellement jolie !

Il y eut un grand silence dans la team Kakashi...

La vanité de la jeune Yamanaka les exaspérait toujours.

- De toute façon, dit Kakashi, on n'a pas le choix. Allez, Ino, on te suit.

- Pour que vous matiez mes fesses ?! Jamais ! Passez devant ! ...Sasuke-kun, naturellement peut rester à mes côtés ou derrière moi même si l'envie lui prend... hihihi

- Non, mais Naruto a du mal à marcher donc je vais l'aider.

Un autre grand silence.

- Sasuke-kun, tu aides Naruto ? s'étonna Sakura.

- ...où est le problème ?

- euh... nul part, nul part...

Les 4 ninjas allèrent donc chez Ino, Kakashi et Sakura devant, Ino emmerdait Sakura à 1 mètre derrière elle et les deux amants restaient 5 mètres derrière les autres.

* * *

Arrivés chez la kunoichi blonde, Sakura fouilla la salle de bain, Kakashi la chambre, Ino son salon, Sasuke la cuisine et Naruto les toilettes en quête de caméras ou autres choses suspectes. 

- Oi ! Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

- Non, Kakashi-sensei.

- Désolé, Ino, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui t'espionne.

- Cherchez encore ! Dans le salon par exemple !

- Mais tu en viens !

- Oui mais vous êtes plus expérimenté que moi.

- mmh bon ok...

Ino, satisfaite, alla rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine, et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

Le brun, surpris, se retourna l'air méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- hihihi... rit sournoisement Ino, enfin seuls, mon cher Sasuke-kun !

- Je te conseille de ne pas m'approcher.

- Oh, voyons, Sasuke-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de me résister pour ne pas faire de peine à Sakura ! Je sais que c'est ton amie, mais...

La blonde s'approcha de sa proie tel un tigre, se pencha sur lui et l'obligea donc à se plaquer contre le mur.

- Ino, je ne t'aime pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être amoureux ou non ! Juste pour essayer, allez...!

Naruto, ayant fini d'inspecter les toilettes, décida d'aller rejoindre son amant qui lui manquait déjà.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit que Sasuke parlait avec Ino : une discution qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'épier.

- Alors il n'y avait pas de vraie mission ?

- Non, je voulais juste que tu viennes chez moi ! hihi!

- Laisse tomber.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour que tu me résiste autant ?!

- En effet.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Sakura !

- Ce n'est pas elle.

- Mais qui alors ?

- Peu importe !

Sasuke commença à s'énerver, ce qui surpris Ino au début mais sa surprise fut vite remplacée par un sourire mielleux.

- Oooh, Sasuke-kun, tu es vraiment amoureux apparemment.

- Non.

Le brun dit ça avec une telle conviction que le coeur de Naruto se déchira. Ces mots l'avaient piétiné, anéantit, mais la curiosité le poussa à toujours écouter.

- Alors si tu n'es pas amoureux, tout va bien, dit sensuellement la kunoichi blonde en s'approchant des lèvres du brun. Elle n'en saura rien...

_**Kuso ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis amoureux, elle s'empresserait d'aller le crier sur tous les toits et la réputation de Naruto chuterait tellement qu'il ne pourra plus jamais avoir l'estime des gens de Konoha et devenir Hokage ! Mais si je ne lui dit pas, elle va me sauter dessus !! Merde !! Cette espèce de...**_

D'un coup violent du bras, Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ino, s'approcha de la porte, tourna le verrou et lui dit avant de partir :

- Ne m'approche plus jamais.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit la porte et trouva Naruto adossé au mur, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches or.

- Naruto ! Tu tombes bien, on peut y all...

Le blond n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase et alla prévenir Kakashi qu'il ne continuerait pas la mission car il souffrait trop. Cependant, le garçon sortit sans aucune difficulté à marcher, on aurait dit que toutes douleurs physiques avaient disparues...

* * *

_**Bon sang, j'espère qu'il va bien ! Qu'est-ce-qui lui a prit tout à l'heure ? **_

L'Uchiwa, enfin rentré, enleva ses sandales bleues dans le sens de la sortie, et se précipita dans toutes les pièces de sa demeure pour finir par le sous-sol où il trouva finalement son amoureux en train de broyer un mannequin de par ses coups de pied et de poing.

Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué que Sasuke était là et continuait son entrainement.

D'un violent coup final, il décapita le mannequin de bois, de paille et de mousse.

Essouflé, il s'appuya sur ses genoux, un oeil entrouvert, l'autre fermé.

- 'tain de...

- Naruto ?

Ledit se retourna subitement vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partit aussi vite tout à l'heure ?

- Je m'en serais voulu de te déranger avec Ino !

Ces paroles, Naruto les cracha presque au visage de Sasuke qui était plus surpris que gêné.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je vous ai entendu ! hurla de toutes ses forces le pauvre blond à bout, secouant vivement sa tête, faisant gicler quelques larmes dans toutes les directions.

Le brun ne pouvait pas laisser l'amour de sa vie dans cet état et même s'il risquait de finir comme ce malheureux mannequin, il s'approcha lentement du merveilleux blond en pleure de rage.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais !!!! cria une voix mi-Kyubi mi-Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi...

Des yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues fusillèrent l'Uchiwa qui osait encore l'insulter après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Ino et moi. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que j'ai meilleur goût...

Sasuke restait calme et continuait d'avancer malgré cette situation insoutenable, mais quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit des mains de celui qu'il amait.

- Il n'y a pas que ça de toute façon !

Naruto essuya ses larmes de la paume de la main.

- Tu... tu as dit... que tu ne m'aimais pas...

- ...

L'Uchiwa stoppa net.

- Mais Sasuke... peut-être que pour toi ce n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit, ou bien tu trouves ça amusant ou encore tu l'as fait par pitié... cependant... moi...

- N...

- Moi je t'aime, Sasuke !!

Ces mots retentirent dans la tête du brun, ému, qui écarquilla ses beaux yeux noirs.

_**"Moi... Je t'aime Sasuke ! -Sasuke ! Sasuke !- Je t'aime -Je t'aime ! Je t'aime-" Cette sensation...**_

Le bel Uzumaki se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de sortie derrière son camarade.

Au passage, ce dernier passa un bras devant la route du blond, l'attrappa, et le tira de force vers lui. Même si Naruto se débattait, il n'était pas près de le lacher tant qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il le tint fermement par les épaules, le secouant légèrement pour qu'il le regarde, et lui bloquant les bras.

- Naruto, je tiens à toi ! Si ça n'avait était que l'histoire d'une nuit, si j'avais trouvé ça amusant ou si j'avais eu pitié de toi, tu crois que je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais ?! Je ne l'ai fait pour aucune des raisons que tu viens de citer ! Je l'ai fait pour la bonne et simple raison que tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens si bien, tu es le seul qui me fasse sourire, le seul avec qui j'ai besoin d'être, le seul dont j'ai envie de m'occuper, le seul pour qui le bonheur passe avant tout, le seul... le seul que j'aime !

- S...Sasuke... articula l'enfant-Kyubi en arrêtant de se débattre.

- Oui, Naruto ! Je t'aime ! Et si j'ai dit le contraire à Ino, c'est seulement parce qu'après, elle aurait tout fait pour te détruire et détruire ton estime aux yeux des autres ! Tu as fait tant d'efforts et de chemin pour arriver à te faire accepter... Je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher !

Le jeune homme blond, sentit ses émotions s'entrechoquer.

- Sasuke... Je me fiche des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent, à présent, il n'y a que toi qui m'importe.

L'Uchiwa enroula alors ses bras pâles au-dessus de la taille fine de son amant qui enroula à son tour les siens autour de son cou.

_**Je veux passer ma vie comme ça...**_

_Sasuke... Ne me quitte jamais..._

* * *

Yumii-Chan : Alors ? 

Sasuke : Pourquoi Ino ?

Yumii-Chan : Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto : Parce qu'elle est chiante et que personne n'approche Sasuke !

Yumii-Chan : Et les fans ?

Naruto : Même pas.

Yumii-Chan : Pourquoi ? T.T

Naruto : C'est mon mien je partage pas !

Yumii-Chan : ouais mais sans les auteurs de SasuNaru, ce serait pas ton tien, il serait avec Ino, Sakura, Hinata ou même pire : Matsuri ou Lee.

Naruto : Gloups !

Sasuke : ...

Yumii-Chan : Eh oui, tous les mangas deviennent des big partouzes avec les fanfictions...

* * *

_ A suivre... ou pas... (je sais pas encore si je fais une suite, à vous de voir)_


End file.
